Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is one of the main Internet protocols of Internet protocol suite. TCP originates in the initial network implementation in which TCP complements the Internet Protocol (IP). Therefore, the entire suite is commonly referred to as TCP/IP. TCP provides reliable, ordered, and error-checked delivery of a stream of octets between applications running on hosts communicating by an IP network. Major Internet applications, such as the World Wide Web, email, remote administration, and file transfer, rely on TCP. Applications that do not require reliable data stream service may use the User Datagram Protocol (UDP), which provides a connectionless datagram service that emphasizes reduced latency over reliability. With the development of the mobile telecommunication, TCP is applied on data transmission between a mobile device, such as a smart phone, and a fix device, such as a data center, and also applied on data transmission between two mobile devices. However, when a mobile device receiving data based on TCP hands over its communication, such as an ongoing call or a data session, from one wireless communication technology to another wireless communication technology, the data transmission based on TCP sometimes will reduce to a low speed for some time.